Are You Ready For Some Football?
by VioletStella
Summary: It's Patriots game day in the Bower-Micelli household.
1. Chapter 1

This one is a bit of a surprise, it's the fastest fic I have ever written. When I woke up this morning I didn't know I was writing it. This will probably make no sense to anyone with no interest in American football, sorry. Yes, this is another set in the universe where Tony and Angela have a (now college aged) son named Robert.

Are You Ready For Some Football? (American style, of course)

Saturday, January 10 2015

"Dad? Dad?" Robert's frantic voice called up from the basement. He was throwing a football viewing party for his friends today and everything had to be just right. The basement audio visual equipment had been updated over the years and now the space was more of a home theater than just a well appointed area with seating and a tv (and pool table.) It was the place to be to watch Patriots games and today's game was the most important game of the season...so far. (He hoped.)

Robert was counting down the minutes until kickoff; alternatively hopeful that the Patriots would play well yet fearful that the O Line would not.

His girlfriend Jennifer would be here this afternoon too; this also accounted for some of his nerves. He didn't know why that made him nervous, this was hardly the first time they'd watched a game together. They'd even gone to games at Gillette Stadium, a benefit of being in college in Boston. The stakes were higher today. Win and they'd host the AFC Championship game. Lose and the season was over. Robert didn't even want to think about a possible playoff loss.

Tony came bounding down the basement stairs, "what is is, kiddo?"

"Did you get the pretzels and the pizza and the...everything?"

Tony put his hands on his son's shoulders, "Robert, in the immortal spelling of Aaron Rodgers, r...e...l...a...x. This is me, everything is under control."

Robert looked at his father, not comprehending why he was quoting a Green Bay Packer, he considered it to be bad form on a Patriots game day. Although he respected the Packers and their history, his loyalties were with the Patriots and only the Patriots. "Dad, you can't mention another team in this room!" This was one of Robert's personal superstitions.

"Oh, so I shouldn't tell you, again, about the time I proposed to your mother at a Giants game?" Tony teased.

Robert loved his father very much, but his teasing was not funny on such a serious day, "do not mention that team in my presence, ever. Especially on a day like today," Robert warned; secretly happy that the Giants were no where near the playoffs this year.

"She turned me down." Tony continuing on as if Robert had said nothing.

Robert glared at his father, "smart woman. Thank you, mother."

As if on cue that was the moment Angela walked down the stairs, she hugged her son, "did you say something, honey?"

"I was just saying that it was nice to have one parent who had the sense not to make a memorable occasion out of a game with _that_ team."

"Robert, relax..." his mother said.

Now she was quoting a Packer too?

"Don't forget who was once a coach on _that_ team."

Yes, he knew. Bill Belichick, current head coach of the Patriots. Irony; it didn't just exist in fiction.

Robert sighed, "I know; but is taunting your child part of the parental job description?"

Tony and Angela looked at each other and answered, "yes," in unison.

Angela laughed lightly and hugged her son again, "Robert, as long as Brady, Gronk, Revis and the rest of the team do their jobs, everything will be fine."

Tony beamed, here was his wife, a woman who once knew nothing about football, now not only knowing players' names, but figuratively taking the ball and scoring a touchdown with it in an effort to calm their son. He enveloped both of them in a group hug. "Win on three," he said, then counted, "one, two, three." At the count of three, the trio shouted, "win!" then broke their small huddle.

"Thanks," Robert said as he glanced at the clock. "Three hours and twenty seven minutes to kickoff! Do we have enough soda?"

Tony and Angela just looked at each other and smiled as the doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of the first of their guests.


	2. Game Day

I don't usually read my work once it's posted as I will always find mistakes or see phrases I wish I could have written better; but I did reread the first chapter of this story in order to be inspired for this chapter. I didn't know that the word relax had been edited to X. I don't know how that happened, and I do apologize, I have changed it and reposted.

Funny thing, when I posted last week I really believed this story was going to be a one-shot, a cute little one and done piece. After the game was over, superstitions kicked in and I realized that I was going to have to write another chapter. (I'm still keeping the story marked as complete, yet another superstition.) So if the Patriots lose today, it can't be blamed on me, I did my job.

Game Day!

The atmosphere at Gillette Stadium was a combination of nervous elation and smothered doubts. Any stray "but what if we lose?" thought was quickly banished by its thinker. There was too much to be happy about today to let anything diminish the fun. The season had been one of mostly ups, but some downs as well. Now, it all came down to this one game. Sixty minutes, just sixty minutes of playing time separated the team and its fans from seizing another AFC Championship trophy. The crowd was buzzing in anticipation; eager to cheer their favorite players on to (hopefully) their sixth championship.

In one of the luxury boxes that lined the stadium, the whole Bower-Micelli clan was in attendance as guests of Jennifer's parents. Tony and Angela were in good spirits, enjoying the party atmosphere and chatting with their hosts. Samantha, her husband and their kids were all decked out in their best team apparel, the kids practically bouncing off the walls in their excitement. Uncle Jonathan was doing his best to help keep them under control, but didn't try too hard. Today was not a day for control. Today was a day to cheer on one's team, to revel in each moment, to do your job.

Mona wasn't bothering to contain her excitement either, her face was lit with glee. She was almost happier than the two days Tony and Angela were married. Almost. Having never lost her admiration for tight ends, Mona had devoted herself to Gronk fandom. She was wearing a number 87 jersey and red, silver and blue jewelry, matching her great-granddaughters. She had absolutely no doubts that this game would be one they would remember for the rest of their lives.

Robert tried to control his nervous energy by pacing. He'd done everything right; he was wearing his game day socks, his Brady jersey, and even he even had a remnant of the blanket he'd been cuddled up in when he and his Dad watched Tom Brady play in his first AFC Championship game all those years ago, but fortune was not favoring him at the moment. Every now and then he'd glance outside, hoping that the lousy weather would not affect the game. He knew that the rain would impact the game in some way, but was comforted by the fact that the Patriots always handled adverse weather conditions well.

Jennifer noticed his agitation and went over to talk with him, bringing with her something to drink. She handed the soda to Robert and smiled at him. Her smile temporarily calmed his nerves. He took a sip of the drink and put the cup down, "thank you," he smiled back at her.

"You're welcome," she answered, then looked out over the stadium as well. Fellow fans were pouring in along with the rain; no one seemed to mind the weather. Everyone looked excited to be there and eager to get the game started. Still looking out the window the couple watched the stadium come to life, "with Tedy Bruschi, Ty Law and Troy Brown as honorary captains for this game, this place is going to be crazy," Jennifer said.

"I know," Robert answered, his eyes gleaming in anticipation of the atmosphere, "I can't wait."

Tony's laughter was heard over the simmering babble in the suite; everyone turned to look at him. Angela was glaring at him, her arms were crossed. Wanting to dissipate this bad mojo, Robert hurried over to his parents, with Jennifer anxiously following him. Her parents had been chatting with Mr. and Mrs. Micelli; they got along quite well, so she was confused about Angela's antagonistic body language.

Tony, usually so in tune with his wife, hadn't noticed her anger, so he repeated with the story that made him laugh in the first place, "it's true! Angela was throwing a party, trying to impress some bigwigs who were not worth the trouble she was putting herself through," even after all these years, Tony had to suppress some lingering anger over that party, "I was giving her information about football when the biggest bigwig asked her about New England and she said..." Tony paused as laughter threatened to overtake him again, he contained himself to just a couple of chuckles and continued, "she said, 'oh, it's beautiful this time of year.'" He laughed full out again.

"Tony! Did that story need to be told?" Angela gave her husband a _shut_ _up_ look, which he ignored.

Tony, still completely oblivious said, "sure, hon, it's a great story. You used to know nothing about football, now you do, I'm proud of you," he shrugged. Finally noticing the quiet, Tony looked around and saw Robert's pained expression, silently begging him to fix the negative vibes. He didn't want anything to mess with game day, especially something that happened long before he was born. Tony caught on, "uh, sorry, babe; didn't know that would bother you after all these years." How he could think that after knowing his wife for so long, Mona didn't understand.

Angela softened, "it's ok; it is kind of a funny story."

Mona negotiated a peace treaty between her daughter and son-in-law, "how about a good luck kiss?"

Angela beamed in anticipation, once again silently thanking her mother for being who she was.

"Sure Mona," Tony leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Tony!" Angela mock admonished.

Robert was about to sacrifice his favorite totem to the football gods when his father finally stopped kidding around and kissed his wife. This kiss banished any and all bad vibes from not only the luxury box, but the rest of the stadium as well.

Robert breathed easier.

His parents finally stopped kissing long enough for his Dad to perform his necessary pre-game ritual. He gathered everyone in the room together, with one arm still around his wife. They huddled together and put their hands in the center of the circle. Tony led the chant, "ok everybody, time to do our job, win on three...one, two, three...win!" The group yelled on cue and the excitement continued to build as each fan in the stadium did their job.


	3. Do Your Job

Since this is the final game of the football season; win or lose this chapter completes this story (for real.)

Boston, February 1, 2015

Do Your Job

It was a tradition for Robert and Tony to watch the Patriots in the Super Bowl together, for better or worse; they were not going to break with tradition now. With classes having started for Jennifer and Robert the previous week, it had been decided that they would watch the game together in Boston. Angela proposed that she and Tony spend a romantic weekend in the now winter wonderland that was Boston. Her plans included staying at the Ritz-Carlton where they would be close to the Common and Garden, meaning they could go for walks together, maybe throw a snowball or two at each other, build a snowman; it didn't matter. The most important part was going back to the hotel and warming up. Tony needed no prompting to agree to her plan. After two days of snow and fun; Tony and Angela met up with Robert and Jennifer at a charming bar on Beacon Street named Cheers.

The place was packed with revelers dressed in all sorts of Patriots' gear; Robert was, as always, wearing his Brady jersey, his game day socks and carrying his totem of blanket. They settled in at a table on an elevated section of the room to the right of the door after coming down the stairs and entering the bar. A chatty waitress greeted them, "hello, welcome to the mayhem that is Super Bowl Sunday at Cheers. I'm Diane; student of life, soaking up all the experience I can. I write, you see, and today is another opportunity put my fellow human beings under a microscope, per se, and see what makes them tick. Although I myself am not an avid fan of the game, I enjoy it from a cerebral point of view; the physics of watching the ball soar through the air to hit its target at just the proper moment is beautiful, don't you agree?" Diane was a master of convincing herself that she watched the game from a detached point of view, much as a scientist watches an experiment; but when the Patriots executed a good play, whether on offense, defense or special teams, she cheered just as loudly as the rest of the gang. Without even pausing for breath she continued, "I once took a class from Harvard Extension about the history of Boston, one of the assignments...are you familiar with Harvard?"

Robert, inwardly marveling at the loquaciousness of the barmaid, gestured to Jennifer and himself and politely answered, "yes, we go to Harvard."

"Oh wonderful!" Diane started to sit down, "my compadres, my classmates, my fellow..."

A loud male voice rang out from the direction of the bar, "hey, Diane; a little faster please, we got a lot of thirsty people here today."

"Right," she yelled toward the bar, "I'll be back," she said to the bewildered party as she departed without taking their order.

Tony decided it would be faster if he went to the bar and ordered the drinks himself. The man behind the bar looked familiar. As Tony waited to be served, he looked around the bar. A large screen tv took up most of the wall to his right; but the rest of the walls were covered in all sorts of Boston sports paraphernalia; pennants, photographs, miniature championship banners, chronicling not only the Patriots romp through the sports world over the past few years; but those of the Celtics, Bruins, and Red Sox as well. A corner section of the bar with a piano in it was practically a shrine to the Red Sox.

The past 15 years had been very good to Boston sports, maybe they just needed a new millennium to turn things around. The owner of the bar had been thrilled by all the success, after all, it was great for business, but in his heart, nothing had been sweeter to him than that 2004 Red Sox World Series win. 86 years without a baseball championship had been a long drought.

"Can I help you?" the tall distinguished man behind the bar asked Tony. Tony caught a glimpse of a picture mounted on the pillar behind the man; it was a photo of a pitcher in action. Tony looked at the photo and at the man; recognition clicked in and he smiled, "you're "Mayday" Malone, I remember you."

"Yeah?" Sam, preening as always when recognized, said, "you saw me play?"

"Naw, didn't get a chance to, I was playing second base for the Cards. I'm Tony Micelli," Tony held out his hand.

Sam shook it, a little disappointed that this man wasn't an adoring fan; but simultaneously happy to meet another member of the baseball playing fraternity. "No kidding, always nice to come across another ex-player. How's life been treating you since baseball?"

"I'm happily married, retired from teaching, live in Connecticut. My son's in college nearby so we're up today to watch the game."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah; it's had its tough moments; but don't we all?" he shrugged. "You?"

Sam looked around, "own a bar, seen a lotta great sports in town; can't complain."

"Sam! Sam!" the blonde semi-waitress called to him.

Tony noted that Sam rolled his eyes just slightly. Maybe he did have one thing to complain about.

"What is it, Diane?"

"I need a pitcher and three glasses."

"I got your pitcher right here," he leered at her.

She smirked at him.

Tony watched this; it looked like a well-rehearsed game between them. He wondered how long they had been playing.

"I'll get your pitcher as soon as I take care of my baseball playing bud, here; because I know you didn't."

Diane ignored the dig and asked, "oh, you played baseball too?"

"Yeah, I played for the Cards."

Diane's knowledge of baseball was even less than that of her knowledge of football, no matter how many times Sam had tried to teach her the game over the years; but she did know one thing, "the Cards? Sam, didn't the Sox beat the Cards in the World Series sometime recently?"

"Yeah, Diane," Sam said as he titled the tap toward him to pour a beer, "in 2013," he looked at Tony, silently apologizing to him for Diane's lack of tact.

"Oh yes, I remember. Go Boston!" With that she was off again to mess up someone else's drink order.

"You two seem to have known each other for a long time." Tony said.

"Forever it seems sometimes," Sam said with what Tony could only describe as a mixture of pride and disgust. "Anyway, what can I get you," he asked all the while thinking, "because I know she won't get it for you."

"One white wine, a Cosmo and two beers."

"Coming up. For your second round, here's a copy of today's drink specials. As you can see we got the Brady 12; the Spiked Gronk; the Boston Tea D Party; the Hoodie; the Edelman Throw; the Revis Island; the "Do Your Job", believe me, it does; and the "Give Us a Ring, Sometime."

"Looks good, I'll share it with the family," Tony said as he picked up the drinks and returned to the table. Just as he sat down, a cheer erupted throughout the bar. Pre-game coverage had just shown retired Patriots' player Tedy Bruschi. His being named honorary captain of the team for today's game had sent a wave of euphoria throughout the city yesterday. The man was a leader on three Super Bowl winning teams, had won the hearts of many female fans by playing with his kids on the field of the Super Bowl before the game and still remained immensely popular in Boston. His presence on the field today made everyone giddy. A voice rang out through the crowd, "how do we feel about Tedy being captain today?" The crowd answered in Tedy's trademark response, "Awwwwwww, yeah!"

Tony settled back in with his family. He called Sam to make sure everything was all right on Oak Hills Drive; she and her family were there today hosting a party with Mona. He wasn't sure which would be more raucous, the Oak Hills Drive basement or a bar in Boston; with Mona in attendance he'd put his money on Oak Hills Drive. Jennifer also checked in with her parents who had gone to Phoenix to attend the game. While on the phone they performed their communal pre-game ritual. The four in the bar piled their hands on top of each other; the party goers in Fairfield did the same; even Jennifer's parents in Arizona joined in. Tony led, "ok everybody, time to do our job, win on three...one, two, three...win!" Everyone yelled the proper word at the proper time to create the right vibe. Their ritual improved their moods and everyone was even more excited than they were moments before.

Angela had her personal preparations for the game as well; one item on her agenda unique to her was the notebook she'd placed on the table in front of her. This was for her detailed cataloging of Super Bowl advertising. Most people were focused on the game, but in her line of work today was essentially the...Super Bowl of Advertising. Other workplaces may discuss the game and the players on Monday; but along Madison Avenue, the conversation centered around the rests in between the game. Which ads scored and which didn't were the hottest topics among those at the water coolers and around board room tables. Angela had become quite noted in the industry for the blog post in which she rated the ads, and deconstructed them. Her post was required reading by the denizens of Madison Avenue if they wanted to be in the know on Monday morning.

Tony tried to distract her from her work, which he knew was pointless, but worth a shot anyway, "hey Ange, get your nose of the book and join the fun, will ya?"

"I am having fun, Tony." Not as much fun as she'd had in the hotel room that morning after a brisk walk with Tony, but still fun. Tony was giving her a look that melted her, she put down the notebook for a moment. "Better?"

"Better," he answered. "How about a good luck kiss, it worked very well for the AFC Championship game."

"Hmm, yes, it did, didn't it?" Angela answered, her eyes growing unfocused.

Robert watched his parents in decorum dismay. They were in a public place.

Tony paused long enough to prompt his son, "maybe you and Jennifer should kiss too...

"No new traditions!" Robert interjected insecurely, "no changes."

"Suit yourself." Tony shook his head at his son as he and Angela kissed. This was their job for the Patriots win and they gladly performed their job.

Robert was taking no such chances with Jennifer; his parents were a lost cause, but he would retain some sense of decorum with his girlfriend. They both focused on one of the tvs scattered throughout the bar in an attempt to ignore the kissing going on beside them. Of course, should the Patriots win the game, all sense of decorum would be gone and he and Jennifer would give his parents a run for their kissing money.

The pre-game hoopla was in full swing on tv. Videos of past Patriots' wins flitted across the screens inciting cheers from the crowd with each good play.

Tony and Angela finally finished their pre-game ritual and as they looked up at the screen an image of Tom Brady hoisting his first Super Bowl trophy greeted them. A huge ovation rang out from the crowd.

Angela had a question that had always bugged her so she thought now might be the time to finally have it answered, "Tony, why did they name the trophy for a tree?"

"A tree? What are you talking about?" he answered.

"The Lombardy Trophy; why is it named for a tree? Does the lombardy have a special place in football lore? Was the first game played among lombardy trees? What gives?"

Tony was grateful that the bar was loud enough so that no one could hear his wife. As much as he loved her and as much as she had elevated her game when it came to football, there were still some things she didn't know, things it never even crossed his mind to tell her. "Not lombardy, with a y, Angela. Lombardi with an i. Yes, Lombardi has a special place in football lore: Lombardi, as in Vince Lombardi, coach of the Green Bay Packers. Winner of five NFL Championships including the first two Super Bowls, after his death they honored him by naming the trophy after him. Not for nothing, he was also from Brooklyn."

"Oooh, then let's drink to one of my favorite places; Brooklyn."

Tony smiled and clinked his glass to hers and drank. Then just to make sure they did their jobs very well; they kissed again.

Robert and Jennifer continued to ignore them and enjoyed the Patriots' highlights on tv while they counted down the interminable hours until kickoff.


End file.
